Past Links
by anialator
Summary: Years ago, Eggman created a powerful being, with some help escaped, he then met sonic and the rest before egman created a new being. with a little Tails Cream and some Sonic Amy. No Knuxrouge im afriad XD
1. Chapter 1

:D Hey! Anialator here, and i am making a Sonic fanfic, mainly because i want some of the other fanfics that have been made to be continued, it isnt all that hard! XD Anyway this is my first fanfic too. so yeah, constructive critisism please :)

Eggman stared, in amazement at his creation, deep in his well protected base, he looked upon his first, and marvellous attempt

Eggman stared, in amazement at his creation, deep in his well protected base, he looked upon his first, and marvellous attempt at making biological weapons, with the most powerful energy source known within him.

Eggman walked over to his computer and began to put in more data about the creation, typing in a date: 9th of May, 1992.

With a loud smash, Eggman flinched, but then turned round to see, the tank was smashed, the tank that had contained his creation, the water from within it flooding everywhere, and the 9 month old baby that had been within was gone.

Eggman rushed to his desk and pushed the red alert button. But this did nothing to help, the man, his face hidden under the hood of his trench coat, carried the child in a blanket, had stopped running, already over a mile away from Eggman's base.

The man was writing a letter as he walked, he thought carefully about how he was going to do this. This baby must be raised somewhere he would not draw attention, but the family had to be a kind caring one.

He had finally looked down at the baby, who had not once cried, expecting it was asleep, but it was simply staring at the man, a face mixed with curiosity and seriousness.

The man gasped and looked away from the child, without Eggman's influence it would be pure and innocent, but the things he had done to the child would impact him forever, his genetic code morphed, distorted…

Pulling out a disk, he started looking around the houses, he needed a family that was also rich enough to own a computer strong enough to run the disk, realising he was slimming his choices more and more, Rich and nice was a rare combination.

He looked at a large mansion, remembering seeing the 2 parents pushing their baby around in a pram. "Perfect" he whispered to himself, and he chuckled to the baby who turned and looked at him, more curious than serious now. "Take a look at your new home child" he said softly as he smiled to the baby.

He walked up the long lawn, and placed the child on the floor as he laid the letter and the disk beside him. Finally he rang the doorbell, and dashed away. Within seconds there was a maid at the door, by the name of Ella. She looked down shocked.

The man in the trench coat watched from the roof, more than 200 foot away, and 12 stories high. He leaned over comfortably, watching the scene as the maid took the baby into her arms. "If those parents wont look after him, that maid sure will" he chuckled quietly to himself, before walking off, being engulfed by the darkness of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

13 Years Later

"No!" Chris shouted. "You can't kill me!" Ryan grinned evilly at him and said darkly "to late… prepare to die!" and he stabbed the sword into him, the character on the television dropped to the floor with 0hp left.

"Crud!" he shouted out, looking over to the now laughing Ryan. "That's 5 bucks you owe me now! Ha!" He said chuckling. Chris sighed and leaned back, about to get comfy before Ella came…

"You two! Time for bed!" she shouted, making them both jump. "… Don't do that!" Ryan shouted back once he had regained his cool posture. Chris now laughed at Ryan, who rarely did lose his cool in front of anyone.

Finally getting up and stretching he spoke a quiet "ok im going" before walking out of the front room and going to his room, followed by Chris.

Ryan opened the door, and shouted out "G'Night!" closing the door as the others relied "night." He then lay down, and drifted off rather quickly, having stayed up till 4am had taken its toll.

Chris simply sat on his bed, still after the long gaming match, unable to sleep. He thought long and hard, forcing himself to think about things he did not want to think of much, like about Ryan's family connection.

But his thoughts were interrupted by a splash outside. He ran straight to his swimming pool to see what had happened, and was shocked at what he found climbing out of the pool.

Chris ran to the side of the pool, pulling out the blue hedgehog, which grinned at him, and started his introduction. "Hey, im… Sonic… Sonic the… hedge... hog…" before collapsing, his body cold and limp.

Chris gasped, and brought Sonic to his room, being careful to step lightly on the creaky floorboards, before going back to wake Ryan.

"Dude! Wake up!" he whispered franticly, shaking Ryan around like a rag doll, and continued doing so when he opened his eyes, and was to shocked to say anything. "Stop!" he whispered back angrily. He was not finding this even the slightest bit funny.

"Ryan! There is a giant blue talking hedgehog called Sonic in my room!" Chris said, panting heavily, his face was a mix of shock and seriousness, and Ryan said "This is not even the slightest bit funny"

Chris dragged Ryan to his room, and when Ryan saw what was lying on Chris's bed, his eyes opened a little wider, his head dipped forward, and his jaw had dropped so far it could reach the floor.


End file.
